


One Night

by CrystallineLine



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Night Stands, Riding, Smut, The summary is the preamble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineLine/pseuds/CrystallineLine
Summary: (ISxArT) Ain seldom drinks but, out on a business trip and some time to spare, he finds himself sitting at a bar ordering some fruity drink and having great chemistry with the bartender. So when said bartender asks for one night of Ain's time...Ain figures his hotel room is big enough for two.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry, I was too lazy to write the build up. This just jumps straight to it.

 

\----- ----- -----

As soon as the door clicks shut, Elsword wastes no time. He pins Ain to the wall and leans up to kiss him; hot, hungry, fierce. Ain inhales sharply through his nose, whimpers. No one has ever kissed him like this and it's exhilarating; makes his head spin, little shocks going through his body. Elsword licks at the roof of Ain's mouth, drags his tongue along Ain's teeth.

When they part Elsword lingers, tracing Ain's lips with his tongue. Ain stares in wonder, blinking owlishly with wide eyes as Elsword smiles at him and nuzzles his nose against Ain's cheek. The action is comforting and with a deep breath Ain pulls Elsword close with his hand resting on the small of Elsword's back; a silent affirmation to continue.

Elsword hums, nuzzles a spot below Ain's ear where it connects to the jaw, places a kiss there, trails down and brings his hands up to loosen Ain's tie. The tie gives way and more of Ain's neck is open for Elsword to explore, which he does so in greed as he sucks a hickey that makes Ain exhale in shaky breaths. Elsword fully loosens the tie, drops it to the floor without a care, moves to start unbuttoning Ain's shirt. He unbuttons the 1st one, places a kiss on Ain's chest where new skin is reveled. He does the same for the other buttons, placing open mouthed, languid, sloppy, kisses on Ain torso as each button is undone. Ain breaths in deeply, exhales sharply at each kiss; heart pounding as he stands on shaky legs. The last button ended at Ain's navel and Elsword is on his knees as he grips at Ain's hips, traces the edge of Ain's belly button with is tongue. Ain feels his toes curl in his shoes, feels his muscles contract on his stomach and he down right whimpers. Elsword glances up at him and when their eyes connect he grins, keeps the contact as he dips his tongue in.

Ain gasps, covers his mouth with a hand at the moan he lets out afterward. All of his blood goes south as Elsword chuckles; the vibrations on his abdomen don't help. Elsword nuzzles Ain's stomach then and it tickles, not enough to have Ain laugh, but it does send jitters into his stomach. Elsword places a kiss right above Ain's navel, moves his hands upward to trail across Ain's sides. Elsword starts working upward this time; kisses each ab-muscle, dips his tongue in the groves, peppers his kisses across Ain's sternum, trails his tongue up Ain's neck and ends it all with deep kiss, which Ain recuperates enthusiastically.

Ain has never been so hard in his life; his dick throbs, it borders on painful. How Ain ever agreed to this... Ain doesn't know. Him, who's such a loner his friends could be counted on one hand. Elsword... Elsword make him realize how lonely he is, how much he wants to feel a connection and so... here he is. This, this right now, is so much more... everything then he's ever experience and... he likes it.

They part and they're panting slightly, eyes hooded, dark. Ain has only a moment to register the mischievous look on Elsword's before there his hand on his upper back, gripping, and his legs are swept up from under him. Ain gapes when he realizes he's being carried bridal style.

“Hm, for someone so tall you're a lot lighter then I imagined.” Elsword says.

Ain stares.

Elsword chuckles. Ain expects to be dumped on the bed, or thrown, and it's a surprise when neither one of those happen. Elsword lays him down softly, slowly onto the sheets; hovers over Ain as he kisses at Ain's neck. It makes Ain's heart flutter and like this Ain can, and does, run his hands through Elsword's hair. Elsword hums at the contact, practically a purr. Elsword sits up then, knees in the mattress, making sure there is no contact between the two of them and gives Ain a look over; pondering.

Ain blinks. “What is it?” He asks.

“ I was thinking...” Elsword trails off, brings one of Ain's hands to rest on his chest. “Help me with this?”

Ain's mouth goes dry. He swallows, but nods as he reaches for one of the buttons on Elsword's waists coat. One by one he slides them through until Elsword shrugs the waistcoat off, having it crumple to the floor without a care. Elsword never lets his gaze off Ain; and Ain can feel it as he reaches for Elsword's tie, grips the knot and slides it down until it's loose enough to undo. It too goes to the floor without a care.

Ain laughs softly as his hands smooth over the buttons on Elsword's dress shirt. “So many... “ He murmurs.

Elsword grins, huffs out a laugh. “I know right? Ever notice how formal wear has so many buttons? I can just take this off though; it's loose enough.”

Elsword does without much preamble and Ain drinks in the bare skin of Elsword's torso with wonder; feels his hand twitch. He hesitates only a second, places a hand, a light touch, on Elsword's knee. “May I touch?”

“Heck, yeah.” Elsword's reply is breathy and soft. “Do it.”

Ain places his hands on Elsword's stomach and is surprised at how smooth Elsword's skin is. He can feel the ridges of his muscles and he traces them lightly with the pads of his fingers. The action makes Elsword shiver, goosebumps rising on his skin. Ain moves his hands to Elsword's sides, keeping his touch light as he strokes the skin there.

Elsword giggles. “Tickles.”

Ain, feeling playful, does it again. More giggles spill from Elsword's lips and Ain finds himself smiling soft and rests his hands back on Elsword's hips, caressing the skin there.

“Oh. You like this.” Elsword says, noticing Ain's smile, something akin to wonder as he see it. “You like this sensual stuff.”

“I...” Ain furrows his brow as he feels uncertainty flow through him; let's his hands fall from Elsword onto the mattress. Ain does like it-the touching- but... is touching something... that isn't suppose to be done? That didn't seem right.

“Hey, it's okay” Elsword soothes; leans forward to take one of Ain's hands and nuzzle it. “I like it.”

Ain feels relief at the words and, it must show, because Elsword smiles at him. It only lasts for a moment though because in the next Elsword moves and he gets caught in the sheets and it causes him to jolt forward a bit. Elsword's hands land on Ain's chest and his butt lands right onto Ain's crotch.

The noise Ain let's out. He quickly slaps a hand over his mouth; blushing bright.

Elsword stares at Ain. A beat and Elsword moves his hips just so-

Ain whimpers, feels his hips twitch as he grinds up to get more of that contact.

“Oh” Elsword breaths out shakily. “Oh, Okay-Um.”

Ain blinks up at Elsword blearily because just from that his head is already spinning.

Elsword sees the dark gaze, pupils blow wide, the blue of Ain's eyes just a thin ring, and gulps. “We should finish getting undressed at least.”

Ain breaths in shaky; nods, and Elsword moves off him to stand himself, already undoing his pants and toeing off his shoes. Ain shimmies out of the rest of his shirt, folds and places near the edge of the bed. Next he toes off his shoes and when he reaches for the belt on his pants he's stopped.

Elsword is already in between Ain's knees, naked, and in this position like Ain can't see anything, but just the knowledge and having Elsword so close makes Ain blush so heavy that the contrast between his hair and his flushed skin is so stark.

“Let me?” Elsword asks, gazing up at Ain with a hungry expression, eyes dark.

Ain swallows and it's audible, but he nods and Elsword grins. Ain's heart pounds in his chest, a part of him wants to look away in embarrassment, the other wants to watch and that's the part that wins as Elsword unbuckles his belt. Ain's blood rushes and the pounding of his heart echos in his ears. The button comes undone next and Elsword moves even closer to his crotch and it become clear as to why when he gets the zipper in his teeth. Elsword looks up, connecting their gazes as he pulls the zipper down-with his teeth.

Ain's inhales sharply through his nose, the image burned into his mind, his legs are shaking and Elsword soothes them with his hands. In the next breath Elsword breaths: “Your hands, put them in my hair.”

Ain blinks; his hands are shaking too, but he does what Elsword asks and finds that running his hands through the soft strands calm him down.

“Oh. It's alright to pull- just a little” Elsword says winking.

Ain's eyebrows raise. There's no time to ponder it through because Elsword moves forward and-Ohhhhh

Ain's underwear isn't even off and Elsword is mouthing at his dick. Ain whimpers at the action, grips at Elsword's scalp tightly. In turn Elsword moans. “You gotta let me blow you. Please, let me blow you.”

Ain sputters. “You-what!?”

Elsword blinks up at Ain with wide, hungry, eyes. “Let me blow you.” He repeats.

Ain let's out an exhale. “I don't know how long I'll last if you do...”

“That's fine.” Elsword says and moves to tug off the rest of Ain's clothes.

Ain groans as he falls back onto the mattress to lift his hips. Elsword drags his pants down and Ain kicks them off when they get to his ankles. Ain is bare now, legs parted with his dick lying against his abdomen, flush and hard. Ain does look away this time. The feeling of exposure is so new to him, he needs a moment to just breath. He breaths in, exhales slowly; he does this a few more times until there's a soft touch on his knee. Ain blinks and turns to look down at Elsword who is studying him with slight concern.

“You okay?” Elsword asks. “You sure this wont be too much?”

Something pricks at the edges of Ain's heart, make him feel like tearing up; but he holds it back.“Why..” Ain trails off, licks his lips and swallows to clear his dry throat. “Why do you care so much?”

Elsword blinks, stares at Ain with wide eyes. There's a moment pause as Elsword studies Ain and then his whole demeanor changes to that of something soft, something... affectionate. “This may be a one time thing...” He says, smiling. “But tonight, you are my lover. I'm going to treat you right.”

Ain bites his lip. He doesn't think that Elsword is treating him like a mere lover, more like a boyfriend but... No. He mustn't think like that or he'll get attached.

It's so hard not to.

Ain takes a deep breath, let's himself relax and nods at Elsword. “You may go ahead.”

“Mmm.” Elsword hums as an answer.

Elsword settles himself between Ain's legs, touches at Ain knees, kneading the flesh there softly. Ain expected him to just get to it, but no- Elsword takes his time as he massages up Ain's thighs. It's calming and it makes Ain relax further... only for it to be thrown out the window as Ain gasps and tenses. Elsword's has his hand wrapped around the base of Ain's dick, the other rests on his hip, and the contact has Ain squeeze his eyes shut; fist his hands into the sheets as he breaths deep. Elsword makes a soothing noise and- ah he most be close, because Ain can feel Elsword breath on him-

“Ahhhh” Ain moans out, deep and husky, head thrown back.

Elsword licks tentatively at the head, swirls is tongue around and blows gently at the cooling saliva. Ain shakes, his dick twitches. Elsword kisses the tip, moves to nibble a spot right under the crown and continues down until hes at the base. Ain grips the sheets, knuckles bone white as he shakes all over. Ain barely hangs on to himself as Elsword places another kiss at the base and then his tongue is flat against Ain as he licks upward. Ain gasps harshly, his toes curl as the heels of his feet dig into the mattress. There a soothing caress from Elsword's hand that isn't on his dick and a swipe of tongue at the head before Elsword takes Ain into his mouth.

“Hnnngh!” Ain's whole body jerks. He was expecting it, but it there was nothing to do to prepare for the feeling. The warm wetness of Elsword's mouth feels so exquisite. Elsword continues down, and down, until Ain feels the back of Elsword's throat. Ain pants harshly, his head spins; he shakes even harder then before. Elsword chuckles, the vibrations making Ain whimper. Elsword settles himself, placing his hands on Ain's hips and starts. Elsword's paces isn't fast, it's languid like earlier and Ain feels everything; the flex of Elsword's tongue as it rubs against the underside, the movements of his jaw as he moves his head up and down. Ain is on the swift road to orgasm; feels his hips going numb, a tightening in his groin.

Ain whimpers, body twitching, manages to get his hands to unfurl from the sheets and move them to Elsword's hair. “Elsword-” Ain chokes out; pulling on the strands in soft tugs. “I-Please-”

There's a long exhale from Elsword, Ain feels it on his skin, and then it's a long, slow, trail up from Elsword's mouth before Ain is released. Ain's chest heaves, feels a mixture of loss and relief , his dick is covered in spit and he couldn't care less as he looks down at Elsword who nuzzles the inside of Ain's thigh and places a soft kiss there. Elsword's lips are swollen, dyed bright red; Ain feels heat flushes his face even more then it already is at knowing why.

“You okay?” Elsword asks, peppering kisses onto Ain's leg.

Ain nods, realizes that Elsword can't see him. “Yes.” He says instead.

“Mmm, good.” Elsword presses a kiss on Ain's hip, caresses the other one. “Do you need a minute?”

Ain blinks. “For... what?”

Elsword smirks against Ain's skin, places a kiss and has to move to straddle Ain's waist as he places more kisses going upward. Ain lets out a hum, feeling content as Elsword moves. When Elsword reaches Ain's neck, he moves to nibble on Ain's ear, licks at the bite when he's done. Ain groans softly.

“I'm gonna ride you.” Elsword murmurs into Ain's ear, traces the edge of the lobe with his tongue.

All of the air in Ain's lungs leave him. He stares, mouth agape, eyes wide. “What?” It comes out as a whisper.

Elsword grinds his butt against Ain's dick. Ain chokes. Elsword moans.

“Yeah, yeah.” Elsword pants out. “Ah-Dang it!”

All of a sudden Elsword is scrambling off Ain and Ain blinks, sits up on his elbows to watch Elsword search through his clothing on the floor.

“Ah-ha!”

Ain blushes when he sees the lube Elsword has in his hands. Elsword grins over at Ain as he pours some in his hand, rubs it between his fingers to warm it. Ain feels his heart pound, the lube is thrown somewhere on the bed as Elsword settles himself above Ain, kissing him. Ain moans into the kiss, falls back against the sheets, as Elsword reaches and pumps Ain in slow strokes, spreading the lube over evenly. Elsword flicks his thumb over the head, teasing, before he's straddling Ain again, hands on Ain's chest as he rubs up against Ain's dick; the lube spreading over his entrance.

“Don't-Ahhh- Don't you need to do more preparation??” Ain's ask, moaning, rubs his hands on Elsword's thighs, feels the muscles move.

“I-Ahh- Nah, I'm good.” Elsword moans right back.

The head of Ain's dick catches on the rim of Elsword's entrance. They both moan and Elsword's stills. It just for a moment and then Elsword takes in a deep breath, grabs the base of Ain's dick, and in the next moment is sinking down. Ain almost cums right then and there at the feeling of Elsword clenching around him; has to curl his hands in the sheets to ground himself.

Above him Elsword is panting, settled with his butt flush against Ain's groin, eyes closed as he takes in the feeling of being filled. When he opens them he locks his eyes with Ain, pupils blown wide, drowned out by arousal. He smiles then, Ain feels the movement as Elsword places weight on his knees, feels the soft press into his chest. Elsword is then moving up and-

“Nnngghh” Ain moans; it's long, loud, as he closes his eyes to focus on the feeling of Elsword on him.

Elsword moans right back, sinks back down. Ain's hips twitch, move upward and that has Elsword gasp. Ain blinks through his haze, bits his lip as he tentatively does it again. Elsword whimpers, grinds back down on Ain's hips; and that starts up a slow rhythm. This continues for a bit as the bed creaks, their bodies slick with sweat, the air hot and heavy as it fills with the scent of their sex, Ain feels his body shake, his hips numb, orgasm tightly coiled in his groin. It shows when he loses his rhythm, thrusts up harder then he meant to.

“Ah!” Elsword yelps, eyes wide, body jerking.

Ain feels a momentary panic, but Elsword slams back down his hips and Ain inhales sharply.

“Right there!” Elsword moans out. “Do it again!”

Ain gulps, braces his feet against the mattress and does what Elsword asks. Elsword quickly becomes a moaning mess on Ain's hips, resorts to grinding against Ain for he can't move himself anymore. Elsword reaches for one of Ain's hands, guides it over to his dick which is leaking pre-cum, getting it all over Ain's torso. Ain gets the hint and starts stroking Elsword in time with his thrusts.

“Are you close?” Ain asks; panting.

Elsword nods quickly, and also asks. “Are you?”

Ain nods back.

Elsword moans, conjures up some strength to move his hips. “I want you to cum in me, please!”

Ain's feels his eyes widen, but he whimpers, knows he's not going to last long after that. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy as in the next few actions Ain is stilling, buried deep, clutching at Elsword as he moans out his orgasm. Elsword hums pleasantly at the feeling, manages to move a little bit more and he too is moaning out his orgasm, spilling right onto Ain's abdomen and hand as he slumps forward with his forehead against Ain's chest.

They pant at each other for a few minuets, shaking, bodies sensitive after orgasm. Elsword gathers himself first, moves so that Ain slips out of him and flops onto the mattress to cuddle at Ain's side; his head on Ain's shoulder. Ain welcomes it, wraps his arm around Elsword, buries his hand in Elsword hair and runs his hands through the tresses; places a kiss on Elsword's forehead.

Together they bask in the afterglow.

“Elsword...” Ain says after a few minutes, eyes closed contently, still stroking Elsword's hair.

“Mmm?” Elsword hums back.

Ain pauses, stops stroking Elsword's hair. That has Elsword crack his eyes open, looks at Ain curiously.

“I don't want this to be a one time thing.” Ain says, turns to look directly at Elsword.

Elsword gapes at him. Ain smiles, turns onto his side so that his other hand can stroke at Elsword's cheek. “It's backwards, I know, but I think we can make it work.”

Elsword's eyes water. “You're a fool then.”

Ain hums. “Probably, but... is that a no?”

Elsword huffs, pushes at Ain, looks away shy. “I... I don't want this to be a one time thing either.” Elsword's says.

Ain feels his heart swell. “I'm glad.”

Elsword smiles at him, moves to peck at Ain lips. Ain returns it, runs a hand down Elsword's arm to intertwine their hands.

A beat as they enjoy each others presence and then Elsword is tugging on Ain's hand. Ain blinks, looks at Elsword with a raised eyebrow.

“We should bathe.” Elsword says, grimacing slightly. “I've got drying cum in my ass.”

Ain's face lights on fire so fast- Elsword laughs at him. Ain grumbles at him, but gets up and Elsword follows him into the bathroom. There they take a long bath, cuddled together close as the heat soaks in. They don't bother getting dressed when they're done; Elsword didn't have a spare set of clothes anyway. They talk casually, sleep creeping in as Elsword cuddles against Ain's chest. There would be a lot to talk about in the morning, but it's pushed to the side as they fall asleep like that, content and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally cheesed that ending. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> This is the product of a request from a good friend to whom I spoil endlessly. I hope, to those who read it, that you enjoyed it at much as they did.


End file.
